Sweet Sins
by Expressive Dissonance
Summary: Climb aboard the train to Hell. Everyone's doing it. Prompts from thesevensins asylum on Insanejournal. Zack/Cloud, Cloud/Sephiroth, this means yaoi. ;D Rated M for future content.
1. Sneaking Suspicion

**Prompt**: #1- Lust  
**Disclaimer**: Quiet N Cryptic does not own any of the Final Fantasy Seven games.  
**Summary**: Kunsel saw a lot more than people gave him credit for.

* * *

It was like a gazelle watching a lion.

Everyday, the same blonde-haired, blue-eyed cadet would gingerly make his way to the lunch lines, head lowered and eyes downcast as he accepted the disgusting gruel the mess served. Sometimes he'd have one or two people sit with him, but most times, he'd sit all alone, with no company and no entertainment, save watching the cold gravy wriggle on his plate like jello.

Kunsel always felt bad for the kid when he noticed the little guy looking their way. Like most SOLDIERs, they were used to having awe-filled glances shot their way, so Kunsel hadn't thought much about the pretty blonde's star-gazing. Then he'd noticed that it wasn't that he was gazing at the group of SOLDIERs so much as _one_ SOLDIER in particular. A certain young, over-enthusiastic, spiky-haired First Class that he'd known since their days in cadet training.

Kunsel himself was often accused of being many things: a gossiper, a stalker, and even a blackmailer, but being stupid or blind was never included in those descriptions. He saw a lot of things that people wouldn't expect, and _that_ was the reason he got away with half the shit he got into, unlike Zack, who could use his pouty lips and charming smile to get out of almost _anything_.

But not this time.

Oblivious to his friend's thoughts and the boy's intense scrutiny, Zack rose with the rest of the rowdy group of SOLDIERs, continuing his grossly over-exaggerated tale about a battle with a "50-ft tall Behemoth, I swear to Shiva guys!" Kunsel shook his head and shot a subtle glance at the blue-eyed cadet as they approached the lone table on the way to the tray-disposal area, wincing in sympathy when he noticed the open look of adoration and infatuation firmly planted on those delicate features.

Taking pity on the kid, Kunsel waited until the boy had pulled his seat out a bit to wait for them to pass before delicately maneuvering his body so that he was clear of Zack's path to the table and shamelessly took advantage of his enhanced speed to jerk his foot out and trip his friend in the general direction of the blond.

Zack, in the middle of a particularly gruesome part of the story involving decapitation and disembowelment, didn't have nearly enough time to completely catch himself as he toppled head-first into the open lap of a surprised cadet.

He did, however, manage to grasp the edge of the table and the back of the cadet's chair in an awkward sort of push-up that, while leaving his legs dragging on the ground, had left him hovering over the stunned blond like a prostitute about to deliver the best blow job of the century.

From his vantage point two feet away, Kunsel noted with acute satisfaction that neither seemed to be in a hurry to move anytime soon.

His work here was done.

* * *

Quiet: Yeah, this was done for the Insanejournal asylum thesevensins, and I haven't finished the table, but I'm posting what I've taken care of.


	2. Taken

**Prompt**: #5-Wrath  
**Disclaimer**: Quiet N Cryptic does not own any of the Final Fantasy seven games.  
**Summary**: Zack makes a far too liberal advance on Cloud.

* * *

"S-Sir? Did you need—"

"I need _this_," Zack murmured, swooping in and claiming Cloud's mouth for his own. _Sweet Shiva_, was all he could think as his tongue explored warm depths as swiftly and expertly as he wielded his sword. _Why the hell did I wait so long for this?_

The blond made a faint sound—of wonder? Or shock?—as he hesitantly returned the kiss, his smaller body folding itself into the SOLDIER's embrace as he brought thins arms up to hang onto thick biceps like a lifeline.

With a gasp, they finally parted, but not before Zack realized that he'd tangled his hands in that soft blond hair without a thought.

Sighing, Zack leaned his forehead against Cloud's, regret immediately washing the tangle of lust from his mind. Here he was, General Sephiroth's only living friend, and he was _kissing the man's lover_ behind his back. Not only that, he was Cloud's _best_ friend, and here he was, causing the boy's already tangled emotional state to branch off into an even more screwed up mess with his stupid impulses.

"_Shit_," Zack whispered, his lips inches away from Cloud's own. He could see the conflict swirling in those deep-blue eyes as Cloud struggled to open and close his mouth a few times before abruptly snapping his mouth completely closed and drawing his lush lower lip into the heat of his mouth in a nervous gesture typical for the tiny cadet.

"Indeed, Lieutenant," came a frosty voice from behind him. Zack froze as he saw Cloud's eyes get as wide as dinner plates, his small body beginning to tremble in fear as he gazed at the speaker behind Zack's stiff form.

This would not end well.

* * *

Quiet: Oh, did I mention they wouldn't be in order? :D


	3. Vow

**Prompt**: #6—Envy  
**Disclaimer**: Quiet N Cryptic does not own any of the Final Fantasy seven games.  
**Summary**: One day, Cloud would be the one with everything.

* * *

"Ha! Take that evil Tonberry King!" Zack crowed in triumph as he finished hacking the over-sized gnome in half. "You and your dastardly minions shall never steal away my fair damsel!"

Cloud watched indulgently as his longtime crush deftly completed the training simulation with a silly smile on his face and a spring in his step. It seemed like Zack just had it all; he was young, handsome, strong, one of the best SOLDIERs around, had a beautiful, sweet girlfriend, and a multitude of friends that thought the world of him—the most noticeable of which being General Sephiroth himself. Their unique relationship was legendary in itself for the simple fact that Sephiroth had only ever willingly associated with two people that were now long-dead.

Something in him swelled as he watched Zack victoriously twirl the buster sword onto his back with his usual flourish; it was only when Zack gave him a puzzled, mildly concerned glance that he realized that it wasn't pride shining from his face, but something of a darker nature.

Before he could adjust his face, Zack was in front of him, peering down at him with cautiously friendly eyes as he rocked back on heels. "Something wrong, Spike?"

Tipping his head so that blond spikes covered a suddenly blushing face, Cloud managed to stammer out a brief negative.

Zack frowned, the expression looking strange on his normally jovial face as he studied his friend and protégée. "You sure, kid? You looked kinda upset for a minute."

Cloud scowled at Zack's usual over-bearing concern. Hadn't he already told Zack that he was fine? Just because he couldn't be the Golden Boy who'd made it into SOLDIER at sixteen didn't mean that he needed coddling and protecting twenty-four seven. "I'm _fine_," he answered sharply.

Taken aback, Zack blinked, then shrugged. He knew when Cloud got like this, the only thing he could do was sit back and wait for his friend to 'fess up or seek out his advice. His most reassuring smile in place, he clapped a hand on the blonde's shoulder and squeezed it lightly in a silent show of understanding before replacing his virtual visor over his face and redrawing his Buster for another quick session.

Unseen by Zack, Cloud's eyes frosted as he stared at the SOLDIER before him. He'd show Zack. One day, when he got past all the obstacles in his path, including Zack himself, then _he'd_ be the one known as the best of the best with all glory and the one with the beautiful girl and friends wherever he turned around.

No, even better....

He'd have Zack _himself_.

One day.


	4. Eager to Please

Quiet: A brief warning: this chapter has sex in it, not very good sex, but sex nonetheless, lol. Hmm, I suppose you should know about the blood, too...

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the game they are in. :D

* * *

Sin #3-Greed

It was as if everything was falling into place, like he was being welcomed home by a missing part of himself.

Zack groaned aloud as he stilled himself, body impatient, but mind more than willing to allow the cadet under him a few seconds to adjust to that initial uncomfortable feeling of fullness. But the delicate boy he was riding into the mattress squirmed in disagreement, his eager wriggling urging the larger male to go on.

"Cloud," Zack warned, his voice strained as he began fighting the urge to hold back for the other teen's sake.

The blond frowned as he glared up at Zack. "Idiot, I won't break. I wanted this, remember? So stop treating me like a virgin and _move_!"

Pleased, Zack gave him his biggest grin and pulled back a bit before saying teasingly, "You asked for it, babe."

Cloud cried out as Zack took him at his word, rocking himself deeper within the other boy as he pushed back against him. Zack was well aware that the blond was far from innocent, but he'd had no idea that _this_ had been what Cloud had wanted from him. He had been surprised when apparently, shy, simple, sweet cadet Cloud with his large blue eyes and pale, easily bruised skin wasn't the fragile little mountain hick everyone thought he was.

"More," Cloud moaned, ruthlessly impaling himself harder upon Zack. His body began vibrating with unrelieved tension and his pale thighs spread open even further. "Stop thinking and _fuck_ me, Zack!"

The black-haired teen blinked in astonishment as that blond head reared up and small, sharp teeth latched onto his arm with feral intensity. They sank in and imprinted their mark on tan arms before loosening so that a warm tongue could soothe the sting, making him hiss in first pain, then pleasure. Inside Cloud, he gave a hard twitch, which surprised him a bit, because even if his SOLDIER body could take it, he'd never been the type for those kinds of games. Cloud brought out a lot of things in him, both good and bad.

He took advantage of that extra space and tilted the cadet's hips up even further as his own began to twist and work to aim against the spot he knew would drive Cloud wild. He knew he'd succeeded—and quite well too—when low moans reached his ears and Cloud bit down even harder for a few seconds before pulling his face back from Zack's arms, a thin trail of red—when had he started bleeding? He hadn't even felt it—spread across his mouth like an obscene lipstick smear.

It was a sight both beautiful and disturbing.

"Cloud," he called, then groaned low in his throat when those deceptively slim legs wrapped around his back like a vice and pulled.

"More, more, more, more, _more_," Cloud chanted breathlessly, his eyes fluttering as he licked at the small droplets of blood on his lips.

It was a good thing Cloud was so greedy, Zack mused, because he didn't think he'd ever get enough of hearing those words from him. And what Cloud wanted…

Zack would do his best to give.

* * *

Quiet: Forgive me if any future updates are late or look weird. Apparently, when I moved to this new room, I inherited fail internets, so until I get it remedied, I'm pretty much screwed. ._.


	5. What It Takes

Quiet: Believe me, this one made me cringe a bit, too. Well, the overall theme is sin, and this the mother of them all. Doesn't necessarily have them all, but.....

Prompt #8: Sin

* * *

Cloud knew all about manipulation.

He was young, short, thin, and easily the cutest thing in the SOLDIER program with his big baby blues and platinum blond hair. People were always telling him that they had no idea why he'd want to be a SOLDIER when he had such a high chance of success as a call boy; the less polite ones told him that the enemy would be more intent on capturing him and using him as their personal fuck toy, but they'd shut the fuck up about it once they'd come upon the wrong end of his training sword had when it "slipped" during weapons training.

Small he may be, but weak he was not.

Which brought up his current situation. He was strong enough to be put in SOLDIER, but his mako levels were abnormally high since he came from an area with such an unstable reactor. He was close to being denied access to mako injections, not for lack of skill, but for medical reasons. If he didn't do something to remedy that, then he wouldn't get into SOLDIER, and he wouldn't fulfill his dream of becoming one of the best. The assistant he was looking at was oily faced, young, and had been eyeing him with appreciation since he'd come into the testing area, so it was only for that reason alone did he open his mouth and these words spill from his lips:

"Please," he begged huskily, his eyes filling to a shimmer he'd perfected long ago, "I need this, and I'll do anything to get in. Isn't there something I could do for you to help me?"

The scientists were supposed to be impassive and firm, but this guy was still new enough that his eyes widened almost imperceptibly and his adam's apple bobbed when he gave a thick swallow. His eyes darted over the cadet's gowned form as he rose to his knees on the table before moving away just as swiftly. "I-I'm sorry, sir, but I ca-can't—"

"Anything," Cloud said lowly, his eyes locking on the nervous man's as he licked dry lips. He was staring at the pale skin peeking through the medical gown as Cloud subtly allowed it to spread open with his light shifting.

---

Thirty minutes later, Cloud proudly held a copy of his altered lab reports and licked his swollen lips absentmindedly as he headed down the hallway.

Nothing would stop him from getting into SOLDIER and being by Zack's side.


	6. Room For More

Quiet: Busy? Who me?

Once again, thanks to my lovely beta, ohxasphyxiationx, for being so good to me! I loves her so. :D

* * *

Prompt #2: Gluttony

"Shit, I'm stuffed," Zack complained, leaning his head back against Cloud's waiting lap.

Cloud sighed in exasperation, but Zack knew that was just his way of smiling without seeming to do so. "You shouldn't have eaten so much then, you greedy idiot."

"So mean, Cloudy," he whined, nuzzling his thigh with a light grin. "It's not my fault you eat like a bird."

As usual, Cloud flushed and tried to squirm away from the light touch, but Zack wasn't having any of that.

The kid really needed to learn not to be so shy.

He flipped his body so that his chest was now pinning the blond's legs to the couch, and his broad hands reached up and seized slim hips to hold them still as he lightly began stroking his palms across tight denim. Oh yeah, convincing Cloudy to loosen up enough to wear a pair of jeans on his off day had been one of his better ideas.

Damn brilliant, if he did say so himself.

That circular, soothing caress slowly followed the line of Cloud's thighs upwards until Zack finally laid his palms flat against the top of them, his thumbs extending to lightly brush over the sudden bulge hidden beneath the tight fabric.

He loved moments like these, where the kid got that almost pained look on his face just from his touch alone. It fascinated him, how sensitive Cloud was to the slightest bit of pressure in just the right place or at just…the right…moment…

Cloud gasped as he felt the firm press of Zack's hand against his erection, his eyes quickly jerking down to look down at the warm gaze of the SOLDIER practically sitting in his lap.

After a small moment of silent communication, those broad hands pried his legs apart with little resistance, and wide shoulders settled between them as Zack idly began nuzzling against him.

"Y'know," he said with a wicked smirk, "I seem to have room for a bit more…lucky for you, I don't think I'll ever get enough."

Cloud licked his lips and then smiled shyly in response. "You really _are_ greedy."

But he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Quiet: Almost done....if you know all your sins, then you should be able to tell what's left. :3


	7. Just For a Moment

Prompt: Sin#4-Sloth

Summary: Even lazy days have to be earned in _some_ way.

Title: Just For a Moment…

* * *

"Zack, are you sure we should be—"

"Shhh! You don't wanna get us caught, do you?"

Instinctively, Cloud bit his tongue and allowed himself to be quietly pulled along by Zack despite his mind nagging at him that this wasn't right. He sighed. Zack was forever getting him into trouble, but he never seemed to be able to express his reluctance, no matter what hare-brained scheme his friend happened to think up.

"C'mon Cloud, don't be like that. I know what you're thinking," Zack whispered, glancing around the empty hall before laying his broad, sword-callused hands on Cloud's shoulders to give them light, soothing squeezes, "but don't I always get you out of trouble if anything goes wrong?"

Cloud flushed, hoping his friend couldn't see it in the near darkness of the hall. It would be a good hour or so until the sun rose, so the only people likely to be up and about any time soon would be the cooking and janitorial staff, and they would be on the other side of the compound. "Yeah, but we're not supposed to be—"

"You worry too much," the SOLDIER interrupted in a _way_ too amused tone. "Just keep quiet and let me get us there and everything'll be fine; you'll see!"

Rather than protest, Cloud simply allowed himself to be dragged along again, his paranoia making his senses hyperaware of their surroundings. He kept expecting to hear a shout, a call, _something_, but there was nothing but the muted sound of Zack's steady breathing, and the light tread of their footsteps. He could feel the older teen's hand; a warm, steady, reassuring envelope around his own clammy appendage. Every so often, the First would give an encouraging squeeze when they paused around a corner and Cloud could feel himself growing steadily more confident in his friend.

After a long moment of silence in the elevator, Cloud looked over at the black-haired teen in surprise after watching the floor display inform them that they were passing the lobby and continuing downwards to the parking garage few levels below.

Zack merely met the blond's questioning glance with a secretive smile and a shake of his head.

Zack, Cloud mused, could find the worst times to clam up about things. When you wanted him to shut up, you had to practically sew his mouth closed, but when he had something up his sleeve, not even a hint of what he had planned would leak.

"Shhh," Zack soothed, as he tugged the hesitating boy off the elevator. "Don't worry, I promise it's nothing terrible; trust me."

Cloud stifled his weary sigh before focusing on the direction they were heading in. He recognized the port they were heading to as the one Zack's bike was stored in and unknowingly relaxed at the sight of the sleek Daytona when it finally came into view. On the rare days they managed to get together and just _go_, the SOLDIER had taken Cloud out on the motorcycle and let him experience—at least for a little while—a taste of freedom free of the consequences and worries back at headquarters.

He was more than a bit bewildered when the lieutenant went right past his bike to a sleek, low-slung sports car that looked like one of General's own unused stash. Zack winked and quietly pulled a set of keys with an automated door opener out his pocket. The locks snicked open with a loud click in the silence of the garage, causing the infantryman to involuntarily jump.

Well, at least he knew that Zack hadn't _stolen_ the car…

"Cloud?" Zack called, one leg half bunched into the driver's side as he stared at the dumbfounded blond. "Hey, you alright? It's fine, really. Shinra _does_ actually pay us Firsts, you know," he tried to joke.

"R-right," Cloud agreed, scurrying over to the passenger side and sliding in just as Zack folded the rest of his long frame into the car and slammed his own door closed. This was…odd. He was used to hopping on the bike and molding himself against a firm back until there was nothing but the smell of Zack, the wild rush of air and the twin beating of hearts eager for freedom. Usually, they rode off into the horizon until they eventually had to come back, but while they were riding, it felt like they could keep going forever, especially with the wind whipping into their faces and tugging at their hair from Zack's less-than-regulation driving skills. It was weird to be in a car by himself with the older male, who looked confident and comfortable with his arm slung over the back of the seat, his fingers as good as buried in Cloud's hair.

Cloud sat ramrod straight in the slick leather seat, intensely aware of that warm arm behind his head and the relaxed form beside him confidently shifting gears as Zack expertly eased the car out of the parking garage with a muted purr of the engine.

"You can relax you know," Zack declared in obvious merriment once they'd safely gotten onto the overpass that led to lower Midgar. "No need to be quiet anymore!"

Cloud whooshed out a breath of relief and slouched into the butter soft seat before hastily peeking at his friend from the corner of his eye. "…Where are we going?"

Zack gave a lopsided grin before lightly jerking his head towards the 'backseat' area. "Take a look for yourself."

Safely nestled in the back were two seemingly brand new fishing rods, a bucket, a box of hooks and accessories, and what looked to be life jackets in their size. Cloud stared openmouthed at the items before looking up at the brunet, who winked at him and said cheerfully, "That's right buddy! I'm kidnapping you for a nice relaxing day of fishing!"

"But—!"

"Ah, ah! No buts! I got clearance for both of us in advance so we could go together. I made up my mind when you said you'd never gone fishing before. Angeal told me the same thing once," Zack added affectionately before giving a short laugh. "Imagine! A country boy that's never gone fishin' before!"

The willing mention of his friend's former mentor with such fondness in his tone immediately banished any protests on his part. This was something Zack wanted to do for him, and if it was something he'd done out of nostalgia, well…who was he to crush his friend's hopes?

"I guess…we didn't get the memo," Cloud said softly, his head turning towards the window to hide his gentle smile. Then a thought occurred to him. "Hey, Zack…"

"Yeah, kid?"

"If we had clearance, then why'd we have to skulk around the building like a couple of thieves in the night?"

Zack's warm laughter preceded his pleased grin as he reached his free hand forward to ruffle at Cloud's spiky hair. "Gotta keep you on your toes, Strife! Just because we're skipping out on a day of training doesn't mean you can let yourself get lazy!"

The blond choked in amazement, his hand flying to his mouth in order to muffle the sound. "Look who's talking!" he proclaimed before giving into the urge and laughing aloud.

Silly or not, Cloud thought, the times Zack talked him into doing things almost always led to a new adventure.

"Just for a little while," the blond conceded with mock severity, already anticipating a lazy day in clean water and air with Zack.

And really, it wasn't so bad to take a break from the pressures of the military and just..._be,_ was it?

* * *

Quiet: Uh-oh! Only one more sin to go! =O

Also, I might be tempted into doing a second part to one or two of these, so the while the next chapter may be the last sin, it's not necessarily the last chapter; I'll just mark it complete because I'll be officially done with the Sins for the IJ comm. We'll see how my schedule looks.


	8. Contemplation

Quiet: I'm starting the new year by finishing a fic! Hooray!

Thanks to my beta for being so diligent and speedy. =3

Sin #7- Pride

* * *

It was the kind of night built for silence and moonlit confessions, but Zack had never been the type to believe in that kind of thing. Hell, he was never the type to think of anything more than having fun and living to see the next day, but how could he do that when the world and his place in it were no longer making much sense?

His mind went back to the incident in Junon, where Genesis clones had been wreaking havoc, all for the sake of recovering Hollander. Could Sephiroth be right? Was Genesis still alive? He'd thought he'd seen him fall to his death that day in Modeoheim, but all the signs pointed to Genesis still being out there somewhere, waiting in the shadows.

The worst part of all though, was the thought that somehow, someway, Angeal could still be out there as well, convinced he was a monster that the world needed to be protected from. If Angeal had somehow survived…then why hadn't he come to talk to him? What was he after? Was he still helping Genesis?

"Zack?" a sleepy voice called, and he glanced down at the figure snuggled into his side as weary blue eyes peered up at him. "What're you doing up?

"I'm sorry kid," he muttered, lightly running a hand through soft blond hair. "Didn't mean to wake you; go back to sleep."

"M'fine," Cloud mumbled, slipping his arms around Zack's lean waist. The yawn that followed contradicted his reassurance, and Zack felt a small smirk tugging at his lips as the younger man leaned his head harder on Zack's hip.

"What're you thinking of?" Cloud suddenly asked, and he found himself blurting the truth before he could think not to.

"Hollander, Genesis…and Angeal…"

"You two were…really close before he died, weren't you?" What was he supposed to say to something like that? Angeal had been a lot of things for him; his teacher, his mentor, his rock…and looking into those oh-so sincere blue eyes, he found himself slowly nodding.

"I…yeah, we were."

There was silence as Cloud seemed to think about that. "I never got to be under his direct command, but I'd heard a lot about his speeches on honor, pride, and dreams and how he used it to motivate his troops. It makes sense that you'd follow in his footsteps and inspire us all in the same way."

Here, the blond blushed, his eyes briefly averting from those of Zack's. "It may not be much coming from me, but…I really think that Commander Hewley would be proud of who you are and what you do, Zack."

Unbelievably touched, Zack leaned down to press his lips against Cloud's forehead. "What'd I ever do to deserve someone like you?"

Cloud gave him a cheeky grin. "I don't know. Maybe you just got really lucky."

"Yeah," he agreed, pinning the smaller man beneath himself so that he could show Cloud just how lucky they both could get.

* * *

Quiet: Finally! Quiet ends something for once! =O

And just so you know, Wrath is getting a second part, so don't forget to watch for a final story alert =3


End file.
